At The Park
by jadedXelement
Summary: Maria wakes up early and goes running at the park and runs into Alden .. a Maria/Alden FanFic .. a small romance story .. please review if you can! enjoy :D


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the cartoon Brace Face.  
  
Title: At the Park  
  
Maria tossed and turned on her bed, trying to fall back to sleep. She had woken up several minutes ago and couldn't seem to fall back asleep.  
  
She turned her head to read her alarm clock. "5:05 a.m." Maria gasped. She wondered why she had wakened up so early, it was only Saturday. Covering her face with a pillow Maria began to curse in Chinese.  
  
After 5 minutes of cursing she sat up and decided to stop trying. Getting up from her bed, she walked towards her closet. 'Maybe I'll go skating in the park. It's been a while since I took time to do that.' She thought as pulled out a jacket from her closet.  
  
Maria quickly changed into her clothes, placing on the red jacket she had just pulled out of her closet. 'I wish Sharon could go with me.' she thought, but then quickly shook her head at the though. 'Sharon awake at this time, willing to go to skate in the park? That would be a miracle.' Maria giggled at the thought.  
  
Maria left her room smiling as she thought of her best friend. Sharon was someone who had always been there for Maria, whenever she needed anyone. EXCEPT, when it came to sports. Hmm, she although would support Maria in what ever she did, watch her practice help her train. But Sharon would always decline almost any sport invitation, and on rare occasions accept them. 'I wished there was someone I could do these things with.' Maria thought as she sighed.  
  
Conner shared almost the same enthusiasm as Sharon when it came to sports. Although he would accept the invitations more often then Sharon, as much as he wouldn't he would decline most because of his allergies that would act of because of the sport.  
  
Leaving the condo, she closed the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Smiling to herself she was glad that she had waken up so early. It was a long time since she had time to do this and run. Putting on her backpack that carried her skates, Maria began to jog out of the gate.  
  
Wiping off a bit of sweat she had falling from her forehead, she slowly came to a stop as she came to a bench nearby the park. Maria took a seat, and took off the backpack she carried.  
  
'I think I'll skate now.' She thought as she began to catch her breath. Maria took off her shoes and had her skates on in a matter of minutes. Feeling better after a few minutes of rest Maria stood up and began to skate into the park.  
  
Looking at her watch, Maria realized it was only 5:45. Maria skated looking at the empty park. 'Things seem so peaceful.' She thought as she saw some birds flying around. Maria's mind began to clear from all the things that had been stressing her throughout the week. She was amazed on how many things had taken so much out of her. Just as Maria was about to skate to the nearest bench a voice had called her name in the silence.  
  
"Maria." Yelled a voice that seemed pretty far in distance.  
  
Turning around, Maria was surprised to see his face. "Alden." She whispered shocked to see him so early on the Saturday morning. Realizing he hadn't possibly heard her she repeated his name louder. "Alden!"  
  
"I thought that was you skating." Called out Alden as he laughed, skating up to her.  
  
"Really?" asked Maria as she smiled at the guy who skated towards her.  
  
"Haha, yeah." Laughed Alden as he finally stood in front of her, as he brushed his hand through his brown hair. "What you doing awake Maria?" he asked after he caught his breath.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided I'd go skating. It's been a while." Answered Maria as she began to skate to the nearest bench. Alden followed right behind her.  
  
The two friends sat down next to each on the bench and seem to soak up the fresh morning air. Maria looked at the quite dark sky, it was almost 6, and she knew around 6 something she would see the sunset.  
  
"You want to join me skating?" asked Alden as he stood up slowly from the bench, turning to face Maria.  
  
"Sure, that would be nice." Replied Maria as she stood up and joined Alden.  
  
"So how come your awake at this time?" asked Maria, as the two began to skate. She had just realized she didn't bother to ask.  
  
"Oh, I guess I had some things on my mind. I couldn't sleep." Alden replied, smiling at the thought.  
  
"I see." Replied Maria as she nodded her head.  
  
"How are things going with Sharon?" asked Alden, turning the subject away from him. It had already been 7 months since they broke up, although they were friends Alden and Sharon hardly had time to talk to one another.  
  
"Well, you know Sharon, if something makes her upset she'll find a way or make a way to make it better." Answered Maria as the cool breeze blew against her. "But, she's ok, her and Conner are doing fine."  
  
"That's good." Said Alden as he smiled at Maria.  
  
"So how are you doing Maria?" asked Alden, as he quickly glanced at her. "It's been a while since we've talked."  
  
She knew he had referred to the day she called him when she had a bad day. "Well, I've been ok." She replied smiling at Alden.  
  
"How are you and Nina?" Maria quickly added to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you know Nina . she's always got to have things the way she likes." Sighed Alden as he began to skate. "But, as for us, I guess you could say we're ok. If there's even an 'us' to begin with, I'm not sure it's going to be anything serious.  
  
Maria nodded her head as the two still began to skate. "So how about you?"  
  
"Oh, I've been great. We have a gig next Saturday for the band. So I guess things are good." Alden replied.  
  
"That's good." Said Maria.  
  
"Hey you want to race?" asked Alden almost immediately after Maria had replied.  
  
"Haha, are you serious?" laughed Maria as she looked at Alden quickly stopping.  
  
"Yeah, are you up to it?" asked Alden, stopping in front of Maria as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You bet." Exclaimed Maria, excited to have someone to race with.  
  
The two lined up next to one another. "To the bench we were at." Said Alden as he pointed forward.  
  
"Let's do this." Answered Maria, as she got ready.  
  
"Well then . ready set go!" yelled Alden as the two began to race back to where they came from.  
  
Maria laughed as she and Alden began to cheat as they tried to pull another's sweater or jacket to slow the person down.  
  
When they finally reached the bench, the two fell on the grass in laughter.  
  
"You cheated." Maria managed to cry out through her laughter.  
  
"Like you didn't." laughed Alden as he sat up.  
  
Maria's laughter died down as she sat up to Alden. "That was fun." She commented as soon as it was quiet.  
  
"Hey you want to go watch the sunset?" asked Alden looking at Maria.  
  
"What?" asked Maria as she began to blush.  
  
"You want to watch the sunset. Its almost 6:45 am" Alden asked ask again.  
  
"Uh, sure ." replied Maria as she took off her bag. She then began to take out her roller blades to switch into her shoes.  
  
Alden quickly followed as he took off the black bag Maria didn't notice he was wearing. In a few moments the two sat with their shoes on.  
  
"Ready?" asked Alden as he stood up, and extended his hand out to her.  
  
"Yup." Replied Maria as she shyly grabbed his hand, and helped her up.  
  
After Maria stood up, Alden's grip loosened and he began to walk to a small hill in the park. Maria walked next to him, breathing in the cold morning air.  
  
As they finished walking up the small hill Alden slowly sat down, as Maria sat beside him. And the two stared off at the clear sky in front of them.  
  
"Hmm. It's been a long time since I've done this." Whispered Maria as her eyes was enchanted with the sight in front of her.  
  
"With your boyfriends?" asked Alden, too quickly to stop himself.  
  
"No." giggled Maria at the thought.  
  
Alden only nodded as they began to see the first sunrays hit the sky.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Whispered Maria, as the sky began to slowly light up.  
  
"Hmm." Replied Alden as he placed his hand on the ground behind Maria's back, so she could slightly feel his arm behind her. "Its like one of those moments that make you forget everything bad you ever known." Whispered Alden as he kept his eyes toward the sky.  
  
Maria nodded in agreement and they sat in silence in their momentary bliss of life's beauty.  
  
"So why were you alone this morning?" asked Alden, after she had nodded her head.  
  
"Well, you know Sharon and Conner they're not much sport people, hehe, even if they are willing to come out with me like this, they're not really morning people." Giggled Maria as she sighed.  
  
"I see." Replied Alden.  
  
"Yah, I need some new friend or something." Joked Maria as she referred to her loneliness.  
  
"Hey you got me." smiled Alden as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Maria laughed "I know." as Alden continued to hold her hand.  
  
Realizing this after their laughter died down, Alden quickly released her hand, and the two giggled nervously and turned their attention back to the sunrise.  
  
That was too weird, thought Maria, as she stared off at the sky in front of her. Did her and Alden share a moment? Shaking her thoughts away, she had told herself it was merely nothing and just a friend thing and let go of her thoughts.  
  
After the sun had completed raised, Alden broke the silence. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked as he turned to face Maria.  
  
"You drove?" asked Maria, snapping out of reality.  
  
"Yah, what do you say?" asked Alden, as he stood up.  
  
"Sure, if that's ok with you." Replied Maria as she stood up next to him.  
  
"Let's go then." Said Alden and the two made their way to his car.  
  
Alden unlocked his car with his eyes, and they both took a seat.  
  
"Hmm. Its warm in here." Giggled Maria as she placed her seatbelt on.  
  
Alden laughed as he turned the engine on. As he drove turned into Maria's street, Maria broke the silence in the car.  
  
"Thanks Alden." She replied quickly glancing at him.  
  
"Yah don't mention it. Hmm, maybe if you're up to it we can do this again." Smiled Alden as he gave her wink.  
  
Maria smiled, and quietly said "sure" as he drove in front of her condo.  
  
"I'll walk you in." replied Alden as he turned off the engine and opened his door.  
  
"Its ok." Replied Maria, which was a little too late when she realized he was already standing outside of his car.  
  
The two walked towards her door. "I had a nice time Alden, thanks. It's been a while since I got to do this kind of stuff." Maria replied as she stopped in front of her door.  
  
"Me too. And your welcome, maybe we can do it again." He replied.  
  
"That sounds great." Smiled Maria. "Maybe we could do something else and hang out."  
  
"Sure, we'll talk about it." Replied Alden. "heh, I guess I'll get going." He then quickly replied nervously, brushing his hand through his hair like he did earlier that morning.  
  
"Yah, its almost 7:30." Maria replied as she quickly glanced at her watch.  
  
"Well see you." Said Alden, but before walking off, he took a step towards Maria and quickly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Maria opened her mouth silently in shock. But before she could say anything Alden's back was already facing her and he was jogging off in the distance.  
  
Maria stood there smiling to herself as she watched Alden hop into his car. Turning to her door, she thought to herself "There's a lot I need to think about." Maria sighed as she walked into her house.  
  
  
  
***Hope you enjoyed my story. Its not as detailed as I thought I'd make it but I hope it was still nice. Please review if you can!*** 


End file.
